Korra's enprisonment during Out of the Past
by Vepo Aepas
Summary: What happened to Korra during her escape and who helped free her. sorry i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**:**_ I don't own LoK, but I wish I did. I'm only curious about what happened, don't hate me for this, please? If you do I understand. _**

**_Meiyou Wanqu means 'no bending' in Chinese._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Korra:

"Uhhh...". That's what I said when I woke-up. I woke-up slowly and the first thing I felt was pain... pain and fear. I was at first confused why I was here, in this prison type basement, tied to a bed. Then I remembered, Tarlock had kidnapped me! I wanted to torch the bed but I couldn't. "Thats wierd" I murmered. I saw the door at the top of the stairs open and I pretended that I was asleep. "Wake-up Avatar Korra, I know you are awake". Oh well, no point in trying and failing. I opened my eyes and glared at him, Tarlock. "TARLOCK YOU BASTARD LET ME GO OR I'LL-". He smirked "Or what, you can't bend, I assume you tried to escape when you woke-up". How did he know that? "I injected you with a drug, it used to be used during the Hundred Year War, prisoners were injected with it and it temporarily blocked their bending. Which reminds me". I struggled while he injected a needle into my arm. "Meiyou Wanqu" I whispered, I remembered it from my lessons at the compound. He overheard me "Yes young Avatar". "But that drug was destroyed after the war". "Not destroyed, no longer produced and hard to find, but not destroyed". Then he did something I didn't expect him to do, he started to undress himself. "What are you doing, Tarlock"? He smirked, he was completely naked, he approached me and started to slowly undress me. Then I understood, HE WAS GOING TO RAPE ME! I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't, I wouldn't let him win. "Don't worry young Korra, I won't bite, much". I wanted to yell at him. But he put his lips on mine. He got on top of me. I was so scared, it took so much strength not to scream or cry. His kisses got harder and harder, deeper and deeper, and he started kissing lower and lower, my breast, my stomach and finally my vagina. Then HE STUCK HIS PENUS INSIDE OF ME! He scratched me when I didn't do it his way. He would bloodbend my body into a horrible position so it was easier for him. He would whip me with water when I struggled, he would bite me hard when he kissed me. I tried to think of something to help me. Mako, the love of my life, I would focus on his rare smile and laugh, his kindness, his love for me even though we were both to shy to admit it, the one who gave me strength when I had a bad day, the man I love. And I thought of my family, Katara always giving me the advice I needed, Mom and Dad who always supported me, Naga my best friend, Bolin who always made me laugh. I kept thinking of them to keep me strong, while Tarlock hurt me worse and worse.

Finally after my guess about 2 hours he stopped and I didn't give-in. "Good night young Korra, see you in the morning". When he got up I said "Please, at least untie me". He thought for a moment "alright but first". He injected me with more 'Meiyou Wanqu' and then he heavily kissed me and untied me. I wanted to run, but I couldn't, I was so weak that I couldn't move. When he finally closed the door I began to cry.

* * *

**_I know you hate me, but I'm going to add an OC to help/find Korra, so don't worry._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK, I wish I did.**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Penelope POV

I was meditating in my room, you know in my sen-moment and stuff like that, when I felt something wrong. I knew something was wrong with the young Avatar. And that Korra was in trouble.

Before I continue I would like to introduce myself: My name is Penelope and I'm the daughter/only child (I made Iroh ll the son of the deceased OC Lu Ten second child and first-born son of Zuko and Mai) of Fire Lady Ursa and Bumi son of Avatar Aang, I'm the princess of the fire nation, but I'm not a fire bender, instead I'm an airbender because of my grandfather Aang genes. No one knows that I'm an airbender besides my Mom and Dad, not even Uncle Tenzin knows. Grandpa(Zuko) has his suspicions that I'm an airbender but he doesn't vocalize them and Nicolas thinks I'm a non-bender.(he's a firebender and he's always near by to firebend for me because I'm the first member of the Fire Nation Royal Family that's not a firebender) and the rest of the world thinks that I'm a firebender. And I was also born on October 31st and I was also born with a very powerful connection to the spirit world so I have a good connection to the spirits and to the Avatar. I'm almost 16, I have green eyes(I have no clue where I got them?), I have long curly/wavy auburn hair(no clue either), and I'm 5'10. I am a master at Tai Kwan Do, Karate, Thievery(I only steal from the rich and give to the poor, you know good stuff) and the way of the Sword (Great Uncle Sokka taught me before he died), I have freckles on my nose, usually wear my hair in a Water Tribe style braid, I wear glasses(I don't really need them but Mom says so), I wear a bandana with the Fire Nation insignia on it, a short-sleeved shirt with the Earth Kingdom insignia on it and pants with the Water Tribe insignia on it, I always walk bare-foot and I have a airbender glider(Dad gave it to me for my 5th birthday). I'm a master airbender(I have my tattoos on my arms and legs, Mom didn't want me to have an arrow tatoo on my head; and I got my tattoos at age 5). I'm a little crazy, (hey its my Dads fault, not mine); I'm unlike the air nomads though, I'm not afraid to resort to violence if required and I'm not the most defensive person, I'm more of an offensive manuever kind of girl. Anyway, let's get back to the story.

"Holy shit" I whispered. I fell off of the banister(what I'm an airbender I like high places?) which is 20 ft high. But luckily I was able cushion my fall with airbending. I ran to my door and yelled "Hey Nicolas, stop spying on me because I'm sexy and get your lazy ass over here"! Nicolas blushing like mad steps out from behind the curtain, he looks like the average Fire Nation person, black hair and amber eyes and he's in his early twenty's. "You knew about that"? I rolled my eyes "Yes I did, but enough about that, tell me where my Mom is". He stared at me "The Fire Lady is at a War meeting, princess. And no one's allowed to disturb her, sorry princess". Shit, I forgot all about it. But I couldn't obey her now. "I don't care Nicolas, this is an emergency. And as I've told you this over a thousand times call me Penelope". "But prince- I mean Penelope you can't...". I never heard the end of his sentence, I ran out of the door and straight to the War Room. "- As you can see our forces are positioned here, here and here and...". Ah, Iroh's here, now I feel a little guilty for interrupting them but I'll feel regret later. I saw four guards at the door. Huh, this must be an important meeting, they usually have 1 or 2 guards? Well I can't sneak past them so I might as well go forward. "Good evening you guys how are you? If you'll just move...". All four of the guards pointed their weapons at me, huh, they didn't know who I was; they must be rookies. "Halt, who goes there"? I raised an eye brow at the guard who said that, what he said was so cliché. "Look, guys just lower your weapons and let me pass, I'm on a busy schedule and I really don't want to hurt you". They laughed. "You hurt us, yah right little girl, how about you give me a kiss and we won't hurt you". Oh, he did not just go there, if their's one thing I hate the most is being called little girl or doll. I punched him hard in the face, I added a little airbending blast to shove him against the wall. Then the three others attacked me and I knocked them out. "Just send the bill to me, the Princess of the Fire Nation, you ass-holes". I heard them groan. I opened the door, and the room became silent. I saw my mom on her throne, her face red and I saw my dad at the war table(yay, I haven't seen him since 2 years ago, because he's always busy with his job) smiling his goofy smile(he's always smiling, that is what I like the most about my dad, most people think he's crazy, but I think he's wise because he can always see the positive side of things) and Iroh next to him; everyone says that Iroh is the mirror image of Grandpa when he was young, except Iroh doesn't have a scar. I slowly approached Mom. "Penelope, what are you doing here, we are not to be disturbed". I could tell she wanted to yell but she was keeping a leash on her temper. "Yes Mother I've heard, but this is an emergency"! She raised her eye-brow, OH JUST GREAT, SHE THINKS I'M HAVING MY PERIOD OR I'M PREGNANT! I shook my head "Not that Mom, something more important". "Than what? What is so important that you need to interrupt an important meeting"? She raised her voice so high, that if she raised it 1% higher that she'd be screaming loud enough that even the people in the Earth Kingdom would hear her. I sighed and looked her in the eyes "The Avatar is missing".

* * *

Then everyone started murmuring, "Enough, we shall continue this meeting tomorrow at noon, you're dismissed". Everyone left, besides Dad and I, and I saw him frowning(NOT GOOD!). I told them what had happened. "Penny, do you know who did it"? Dad asked, still frowning. I shook my head, "No, I wish I did, but I don't". Mom and Dad looked at each other. "We should contact Tenzin...". "Mom, he probably already knows". "Then what should we do, Penny"? I sat down and thought about that, I was so busy worrying that I hadn't even come-up with a plan yet. "I'll go to Republic City and try to find her". Dad smiled again and Mom screamed "WHAT! NO WAY ON EARTH AM I SENDING YOU, MY DAUGHTER, THE PRINCESS OF THE FIRE NATION TO REPUBLIC CITY AND YOU'VE NEVER EVEN LEFT THE CASTLE SO HOW WILL YOU BE SAFE"!? That's it, I snapped "MAYBE IF YOU GAVE ME A GOD-DAMNED CHANCE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY AND I'M LEAVING THIS GOD-DAMN PRISON AND GOING TO HELP KORRA, WITH OR WITHOUT YOU BLESSING MOTHER"! She's very shocked, I've never yelled at her before or told her my true feelings. She fell off of her throne. Dad tried to hug me but I backed away. I took a deep breath, "Now I'm leaving, do you give me your blessing, I don't wish to leave on bad terms". She looked at me, "Ye-yes you have me blessing, but please let me at least get you somethings". I nodded and started out the door. "Just to let you know, I'm leaving at midnight and I believe its 11:45 now, so you might want to hurry".

I was in my room, preparing to leave, I have an old pack I stole filled with a loaf of bread, a mirror, my lucky comb that Gran-Gran gave me, my katana, and four pictures: 1 of My Mom's side of the family(Grandpa, Grandmother(Mai before she died), a picture of Great-Great Uncle Iroh(he had died a few weeks before the picture was taken), Great Grandmother(Ursa, a few days before she died), Mom as a teenager and a little boy who was Lu Ten); one of dad's side of the family(Gran-Gran, Grandfather(Aang before he died), Dad as a teenager, his sister Kya as a teenager, and Tenzin as a little boy); a picture of both family's(Grandfather, Gran-Gran, Grandpa, Grandmother, Toph(even though she wasn't related by blood they still considered her family), Sokka, Suki(Sokka and Suki got married), Tai-Lee(she's my mother's godmother), Momo, Appa and in front: Mom, Dad, Kya, Sukia(Sokka and Suki's daughter), Hakoda(Sokka and Suki's son), Lin, Tenzin and Lu Ten) and the most recent one of our family(Grandpa, Gran-Gran, Kya, Mom and Dad, Tenzin, Tenzin's Bison Oggi, Pema, Pema pregnant with her firstborn child(Jinora), Lin, Sukia, Hakoda, a little boy about 12(Iroh) and a little toddler(me) her hair sticking out everywhere). I knew I needed money but I didn't have time to steal(well its not really stealling if its yours) some money from the vault. I looked at the clock 11:58, I thought Mom and Dad would say good-bye. I headed to the window, opened the window and opened my glider. Then the door burst open, Mom and Dad ran in. "Thank goodness, we made-it" my Mom panted. They walked towards me. And I hugged them. "Mom, I'm so sorry I yelled, it was so stupid, I hope you forgive me, I love you". She hugged me "I forgive you and I don't blame you, I should've let you see the world and be free and now you can be. And I love you so much". I smiled and whipped away my tears. "Penny, I just got here and now your leaving. And I couldn't be more proud. Last time I saw you were a little girl and now you're a strong beautiful women". I sniffled. Mom handed me a back-pack,"It has some food, water, medicen, money, clothing in it for you and something else... open the back pocket". I found it and opened, I gasped. "Is this..."? Mom smiled and nodded "yes its the royal crown, I had it when I was your age and now its time I passed it on to you". I smiled and blinked away my tears. "Now open up the front pocket for my gift, Penny". I did what dad said. I gasped again, "Thats a bison whistle, it also attracts other animals too. It was my fathers, he gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you". I hugged him. "Thank-you both so much, I'll charish them forever". I quickly dumped the stuff from my old pack to my new one. I headed to the window. "I promise to be back as soon as I can, I promise". I took out my whistle and gave is a giant blow. I waited for a few seconds, then my Dragon appeared, I got on to it and rode off.

* * *

**_If you watched season 3 of Avatar the Last Airbender. Then you probally saw the episode 'The Firebending Masters', that Zuko and Aang found a Dragon Egg. Well, the Sun People(I forgot the name I haven't seen it for a while) gave Zuko the egg because he and the rest of team Avatar saved the world. Penelope found the egg in a room in the palace when she was a little girl and she hatched it and they bonded for life (like Eragon and his Dragon in the Inheritance Cycle)._**


End file.
